


Caught

by GoodKindOfMadness



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodKindOfMadness/pseuds/GoodKindOfMadness
Summary: Spock walks in on Jim's private time.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This one keeps un-uploading itself ughhhh!! This is probably the third time is try to post it.

Spock stood under the cold water pouring from the shower, trying to clear his mind but failing at it. He found his theory that his human-self would stop trying to crawl out if he were to do things the human specimen might do to calm their distressed minds to be inefficient whilst put to practice.His body condemned him, it despised being wet and being Spock a Vulcan it would much rather take

His body condemned him, it despised being wet and being Spock a Vulcan it would much rather take a sonic shower, but still, he resisted the icy cold droplets for a totality of 5.759 minutes before grabbing at the spare towel, wrapping it around his lean waist and walking out of the bathroom.Images of Jim's beautiful muscular figure filled his Vulcan mind as he passed through one of the door towards the bedroom (being this bathroom the one he and his Captain shared). Spock was so distracted by his mischievous mind that he didn't realise that he was

Images of Jim's beautiful muscular figure filled his Vulcan mind as he passed through one of the door towards the bedroom (being this bathroom the one he and his Captain shared). Spock was so distracted by his mischievous mind that he didn't realise that he was in the wrong room until his highly sensitive Vulcan ears listened a deep breath being released from his Captain, who laid on the bed, covers pushed up to his shoulders and eyes closed.Spock at once deemed his Captain to be sleeping and while he pondered if he should or not sit by the other man's side and cuddle him. Jim moaned, shifted with his eyes still closed and to Spock's delight the beautiful blond man pulled his

Spock at once deemed his Captain to be sleeping and while he pondered if he should or not sit by the other man's side and cuddle him. Jim moaned, shifted with his eyes still closed and to Spock's delight the beautiful blond man pulled his pyjamas pants down, or at least he heard the noise of fabric being pulled down and where Jim's crotch should be, there was a large lump.

'Nocturnal penile tumescence' Spock's hyperactive mind concluded for him.

The apparent figure of Jim's hand moving down his body was too much for Spock who stood by the door, fully hardened,  so hardened that the tuck that kept his towel in place was undone by his cock, sending the towel down, which made a gentle whoosh and piled on his feet.

Kirk's eyes shot open while there Spock was, completely naked.

"Spock what are you doing here?" he asks, pushing his covers back until they were gathered on his lap, leaving Spock to drool at the sight of Jim's sculpted chest.

 _"I-I fear that I have committed a mistake Captain if you allow me then I must leave."_   Spock would have said as he picked his towel back up, but instead what came out was: "I would highly appreciate if you allowed me to take care of your erection."

The blond smirks at the request but then slides out of the bed, allowing Spock to look at his engorged cock and walked the distance between them. In a sudden movement, Jim grabbed with both hands at Spock's face while Spock enveloped the other man's thin waist with his arms, with his lips he made sure to reciprocate Jim's kiss-hunger.

Without breaking the so passionate, yet tender kiss the two boys stumbled towards Jim's bunk. Assuming his position, Jim pulled Spock over him letting the Vulcan male lodge between his legs.

Spock took a moment, then proceeding to; between ragged breaths leaving desperate kisses on his lips. He was bracing himself on his knees and arms over his Captain, making sure not to crush or cause any discomfort to Jim's weaker body. The human ran his hands along the Vulcan’s pale and green tinged skin before he stopped at his waist. Then looking up at Spock trying to find the permission in the man's brown eyes his hands gravitated towards his cock

Spock struggles at the gentle stroke of Jim's fingers and collapses weakly on the bed. James takes a moment to admire the plump of Spock's green tinged lips after they kissed so lovingly.

After gathering back his steady breathing rhythm, Jim threw his arms around Spock's waist and brushed his hand across the trail of hairs down Spock's belly, stopping when his hand was just millimetres away from the Vulcan's eager cock.

Jim placed his hand gently on Spock's face, running it along with his jaw, gathering his attention then as he, with another hand grabbed at both cocks and started to milk them together.

Spock knew he wouldn't last long, especially when he discovered Jim's provocative intentions of edging, the act of interrupting sexual stimuli when the recipient is near completion.

"Please Jim cease-" Spock begs.

Jim looks up; gazing at the damage he's done to Spock's control, noticing him shudder and his eyes pointing down, in shame.

James in his turn, with his hand still on the other male's face, tilts his chin upwards. Making him look up to him, before being tugged for another kiss, Spock just ground against Jim until he achieved his release.

The sight, the warmth and the rash movements were enough to push Jim off the edge too.

The black haired man looked at the mess of semen between them with a mist of disgust at the stickiness and pure bliss of pleasure in his eyes.

With a grin, Jim proceeds to lick the remains of his cum from Spock's navel and lower stomach. Immediately after he dries his drool from Spock's skin with the blankets and he flops by his side, flinging his arm around Spock and placing his head on top of the man's chest.

"You'll stay."  Jim finally speaks up, his voice still hoarse from sleeping but his tone doesn't indicate if it's either a question or an order.

"I have no objections."


End file.
